Gannicus, O Gladiador
Gannicus é um personagem central e também anti-herói do seriado Spartacus. Foi o protagonista nos eventos do prólogo "Gods of the Arena". Em "Vengeance", começa como oponente dos rebeldes, mas acaba se juntando a sua causa por causa de seu melhor amigo, Oenomaus. Histórico. Antes dos acontecimentos de Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Gannicus era o Campeão da Casa de Batiatus. Era visto como imbatível; um demônio com duas espadas, mortal na arena. Toda essa expectativa que tinham nele, tornou-o um homem arrogante e despreocupado com tudo. Imprudente, até mesmo, tendo uma vez lutado vendado para provar que é capaz -- e, no fim, saiu vitorioso. Com a estreia da nova arena, Gannicus, junto de vários outros gladiadores, confrontaram-se nesta, num combate como nunca antes visto. Ao fim do embate no círculo de fogo, ele sai vitorioso -- e então conquista sua liberdade. Livre, Gannicus torna-se uma pessoa não tão excêntrica quanto antes, revelando seu lado mais pessimista e beberrão. Sempre foi um bêbado alegre, mas, depois de tudo que lhe aconteceu abaixo do teto de Batiatus, principalmente com a perda do amor de sua vida, Gannicus tornou-se mais sombrio. Agora, luta ao lado de Spartacus pela liberdade, numa revolução escravista, embora cético quanto a tudo isso. Habilidades e Poderes. ㅤㅤㅤ'O1. '''Atributos Físicos. Anos e anos foram gastos nas areias da Casa de Batiatus para tornar um homem uma perfeita máquina de matar; um campeão, que busca glória e poder a cada dia em que pisa na Arena. Os gladiadores, apesar de nunca saborearem o gosto da liberdade, só conhecem o sabor do sangue e da areia, tantas vezes beijada por não mostrar disciplina em seus treinamentos. Tal rigor na hora de treinar, gera guerreiros implacáveis, perfeitos; matar, correr e lutar são tão naturais quanto o ar que se respira. Gannicus, ainda, é um homem em um milhão; um talento nato com espadas. Ele consegue combater vários homens ao mesmo tempo, possuindo um porte físico mais elevado até do que a maioria dos gladiadores. Ele é conhecido por não ser um homem comum. *Agilidade. *Força. *Resistência. *Reflexos. *Precisão. *Velocidade. ㅤㅤㅤ'O2.' Leitura Tempo-Espacial. Consiste em uma descarga de adrenalina pelo corpo, o que acaba fazendo com que a pessoa veja tudo em "câmera lenta". O fenômeno acontece quando o coração do usuário dispara, dessa forma, consegue agir com uma vantagem maior de velocidade, melhorando sua mobilidade em si. ㅤㅤㅤ'O3. Consciência Espacial. Seu cérebro consegue processar estratégias mais complexas quando no modo de câmera lenta, dessa forma, ele consegue deduzir trajetórias de projéteis, áreas, probabilidade de ricochetear, etc. Dessa forma, por exemplo, ele pode selecionar um objeto mentalmente, jogá-lo como projétil através de uma trajetória imaginária. O objeto ricocheteia em determinado alvo, deslocando-se para outra direção, onde novamente tem sua trajetória modificada, até atingir um certo objetivo. ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ'''O3.1 Memória Espacial. O cérebro do usuário age em conjunto com uma poderosa memória fotográfica, conseguindo processar uma quantidade enorme de informações. Assim, ele consegue decorar cada detalhe do espaço em que se encontra, desenhando um mapa mental do mesmo. Dessa forma, ele é capaz de saber, mesmo no escuro, onde se encontra determinado objeto, as possíveis localizações do inimigo, etc. ㅤㅤㅤ'O4.' Campeão dos Deuses. Claro, um campeão não é feito apenas de músculo e inteligência. Os guerreiros podem ser astutos na hora de criar estratégias, mas eles raramente pensam na hora de lutar. Por isso, os deuses lhe dão uma benção; um tipo de proteção. Como já foi mostrado por muitos guerreiros, os deuses podem agir de jeitos misteriosos. Como quando Spartacus fechou seus olhos e deixou que a lança passasse pelo lado de seu rosto, sem ferí-lo. Foram os deuses quem permitiram que ele vivesse. E é assim com cada Campeão da Arena. Gannicus não é diferente. Os deuses geram proteção, podendo mudar o curso das probabilidades para favorecê-lo em uma luta - ou até mesmo em situações corriqueiras. Armas. ㅤㅤㅤ'O1.' Espadas. Gannicus usa um estilo preciso e mortal; como gladiador, optou por usar duas espadas, então. O peso e equilíbrio lhe é perfeito, assim como o balanço mortal de suas lâminas, o que tanto lhe agrada. As espadas em si, forjadas para defender a honra de Roma - e, é claro, saqueadas por Spartacus e seus homens livres - possuem uma natureza nobre; feita de aço forte e de extrema qualidade, pode facilmente dilacerar quem quer que esteja em seu caminho, como também são dificilmente partidas, visto que Gannicus não usa proteção alguma além delas. Tendo isso em vista, suas espadas precisam ter o equilíbrio perfeito entre ataque e defesa. *Resistência Elevada. *Corte Elevado. Gannicus na Terra da Morte. *Primeiro Capítulo: Uma Segunda Chance na Terra da Morte.